Vehicle routing systems can offer a driver of the vehicle routing options that vary a navigation route for the vehicle. The routing system can receive an input from the driver as to preferences for traveling a fastest route, a shortest route, a toll-free route, a highway-based route, a highway-free route, etc. Selection of the navigation route by the routing system can be based both on the input from the driver and a routing metric that gives weight to calculated and/or determined routing factors such as estimated time to traverse a route, total distance to a destination, types of roadways on a route (e.g., numbers of lanes, frequency of traffic signals, etc.), and presence of toll stations on a respective route.